


Her Book of Sins

by SydMarch



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Basically a whole story of smut, F/M, Jerome being pervy, Lennyface.jpg, Math, Or soon to be, Smut, fast burn, follows the universe but parts are muddled, hell everyone being pervy, i did math for this fanfic, open for suggestions for chapters, probably loads of smut, reader being pervy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydMarch/pseuds/SydMarch
Summary: Y/n had her eyes on a certain ginger boy for a long time. A crush has slowly but surely developed, but will she still like him after he comes into her room (in the middle of the night) all covered in blood?-=-=-=-=-=-Follows the plot roughly, but Jerome escapes Jim instead of being sent to Arkham, he killed a few cops in the process though haha.





	1. Him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gotham ;-;   
> Would have more Jerome Valeska fan service if I did.   
> Also...  
> Within the journal entries are dates, I tried my hardest to make the dates realistic. I set it a year after the death of Bruce’s parents – it was the 16ths episode in season that Jerome was introduced so I figured it was within a year of his parents death. (In the comics Bruce’s parents roughly died in 1996 when he was 10. In Gotham he was 12. 1996 + 1 = 1997)  
> Just a bit of maths.   
> Now on with the story!!!

Jerome. I first met that little shit when I took my friend and I to Haley’s Circus. I had always wanted to visit one but my dad never allowed me, you could say he is the religious type. When we first walked into the circus gate I saw this kinda-of cute, hell who am I kidding, I saw this gorgeous ginger boy leaning against a trailer. I had given him a pathetic excuse for a smile as we headed to the big tent. I remember my friend later teasing me about how I had a crush on him, I swear I could feel his glare on me as I blushed.

I couldn’t help myself, the next day I snuck into the circus and knocked on the trailer that I saw him leaning on. My hands were trembling as I heard his footsteps coming closer. I was welcomed with a dangerous smile accompanied by a brief laugh. “Well hello there.”

And that brings me to now, today has been roughly a week and a half since I first met Jerome and I’ll admit, A crush has slowly developed. I wouldn’t consider my feelings towards Jerome as just a crush, I feel like I take it too far, my thoughts get so lewd and embarrassing, I don’t entirely know how to deal with it so I just write I down. I feel my cheeks go warm as I open up my journal and pick up a pen.

 

**9 th March 1997**

Jerome looked so lovely today, my obsessive need to touch his hair has gotten worse. It just looks so soft. Not to mention but my thoughts have been getting more… perverse. I can’t help it. He always gives me smirks or winks at me or gives those dark, mysteriously scary chuckles. It just makes my insides tingle and my mind go awol and perverse.

My fantasy today was by far the worst. He had slept the night over, but not in my bed. He went for a shower and I somewhat followed him. Not to watch or anything I was just curious. My ears were perked as I heard the moaning of my name and I could imagine how blushed I was with my crush getting himself off to my name and in my shower.

Of course I could never tell Jerome or even let him think that I’m so bad. He’ll be disgusted and hate me for it. Why does he have to be so goddamn sexy. Fuck.

\- - -

I sigh as I place my journal underneath my tissue box before tucking myself into bed. I shouldn’t think these things its not right. My mind is torn as I hear a rattling noise by the window. I roll out of bed and open it stunned but not surprised by what I saw. It’s Jerome and he is covered in blood. I immediately open the window and run over to open my bathroom door for him. Why does he look so hot covered in blood. I rest my back against the wall as I watch Jerome approach me. He seems upset that I didn’t have a negative reaction to his sudden appearance. I can feel a blush widen across my face as he backs me up against the wall. I don’t fight back as he pins my arms above my heads. “Cat got your tongue?” I feel tingly as his face gets close to mine. His expression changes from a smirk to a dangerous snarl. “What, you scared?”

He eyes blink as my voice softly whispers. “No.” I look down as if I’m searching for words. “You should probably wash all that blood off you. I mopped the floor yesterday.”

“I know you haven’t cleaned for at-least a year Y/n” He lets out a deep laugh as he removes his hands and walks into the bathroom. Without warning he starts stripping off. I quickly pace out to regain my thoughts. “I’ll just be out here.” I say against the door, getting a short laugh in return. God that boy is mad. But I’m mad too, Mad in love.

I feel a warmth below as my insides feel warm. He is in the shower, my shower, naked. I don’t want my mind acting up on me right now. I am so lucky that I’m not a guy. I feel my mind grow tired as I returned to my bed pulling the covers back over me. Without warning I fall into a deep slumber.

 


	2. Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I don't own Gotham.

I give it my hardest to not wake Jerome up as I get out of bed, I give a slight blush as I put the blanket back over him. My breath hitches as I watch his chest rise and sink. God he looked so peaceful in his sleep. I change my motive to having a quick shower as I walk over to my bathroom. I step into the still slightly wet floor as I pick up my toothbrush. I take a couple minutes brushing my teeth before spitting out the cool pepperminty water goo. I chuck my toothbrush back on the bench before spinning around. Something catches my eye. My eyes glisten as I notice my towel on a different rack. He used my towel? I feel a blush deepen as a warm feeling erupts from my core. I pick it up m towel and hold it close to my face, my eyes close as I go to smell it. My breath hitching as I smell his scent on my towel. I was caught in my act of curiosity as I hear Jerome's voice.

"Well a good morning to you Jerome. I totally didn't leave you all alone in the bed." 

 

I freeze my back still towards Jerome as I feel a pull on my shoulder, slowly spinning towards Jerome as he lets out those gorgeous laughs. 

"Why are you smelling your towel?" 

His eyes darken as he realises why I am smelling my towel. I glance at the floor before asking him the question.

"Did you use my towel?"

"Ye-" before he could finish his sentence I start laughing. I push past him, hand him the towel as I go lay down on my bed in a laughing fit. 

 

I finally calm myself down as I sit back up. My eyes wide as I watch Jerome put 'our' towel up to his nose. "I can get why you smelt it haha. Our scents are all mixed up together. It's quite arousing." 

His mouth widens letting laughs out as I go to stand up. 

I just look at him with a bland look, trying my hardest to contain my arousal. "Jerome. Why are you acting like this. I mean I don't dislike it I'm just curious." I feel my face deepen as he tilts his head. 

 

"Curiosity kills the cat y/n you should know this. But curiosity hasn't killed me, it's given me some very important insight"

Oh no. "What do you mean Jerome." I feel my cheeks burn as if acid was spilt on my face.

 

A star struck expression strikes my face as Jerome picks up my journal practicing waving it around. I stand up and try to reach for it to get it out of his hands. He is so tall, too tall. Even when I'm on my tippy toes I can barely reach the book. I try jumping before giving up. 

"It's too late y/n. I've ready read it."

My eyes pleading with rejection. "You. You read it all?"

A dark almost demonic chuckle fills the air as Jerome's voice changes.

“Oh doll, I’ve read every single page. All of them” My eyes glisten with lust as he lets a laugh rumble out of him. “And I’m going to act out every single one. Every. Single. One.”

 

Without warning I'm pushed back into the bed with Jerome on top of me. I resist the temptation of grinding into him. He whispers sweet nothings in my ear, trying his hardest to persuade me. “C’mon doll, I’ve read the worst of the worst and hell I’d give them all a shot.” His voice rumbles into my neck as he starts kissing and nibbling. “J-Jerome.” I gaze into his swampy green eyes mesmerised by them. “I’ve got to say y/n you have a really creative mind.” He takes a pause to bite my neck hard, leaving a mark. “Gotta ask what makes your mind so… vivid….  But I already know the answer.” That beautiful loud chuckle fills my ears as he pins my arms up, My body vibrates as he traces his slim fingers along my arms, down my neck and to my stomach. I watch with keen intent.

“Tell me you want this y/n. No beg me. Beg to me that you want me.”

“Please Jerome, I’ve been thinking about you for so long. I want you Jerome.” Without warning he presses his lips into mine. I let him win the tongue battle as his warm organ slips its way into my mouth. I let out a small moan as I grind against him.  

 

His hand finds its way to the bottom of my panties. I am fortunate I didn’t wear pants to bed last night. He slips his hand under, fingers tracing over my womanhood. My hips automatically grind against him. “j-jerome.” His fingers slip inside me, the warmth of his hand rubbing against me. Hairs stand up on my neck as he inhales and exhales against my neck. Slow kisses turn into bites, I ‘accidentally’ turn my head, so Jerome ends up kissing me.

“Jerome, please no more, just take me.”

 

His face lights up with a smile, “Oh doll you know I’d love to but you haven’t earn—”

His sentence is cut short via a loud banging on the door. We exchange a glare before Jerome heads to the door, shirtless. A dark smirk appears on his mouth as he turns to face me.


End file.
